


It Wasn't Supposed To Go This Way

by princesslexileanne



Series: A day in the life of Mormor [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BBC, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, My OTP, Sherlock - Freeform, a bit of a domestic, fight, mormor, omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:46:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexileanne/pseuds/princesslexileanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian wanted this to be a decent day. Instead, Jim's too busy working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Supposed To Go This Way

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, criticize me as much as you possibly can. PLEASE. I need every hint of help I can get.

I banged on the office door.   
"Kitten?" I asked softly. A faint sound of typing snuck under the door. "Jim? Honey?" I knocked a little harder. The typing paused.   
"I'm working Sebastian." Jim sighed. I opened the door and came in anyway.   
"Uh huh. Ya've been working for the last 18 hours straight Jim. You haven't even taken a piss. Why don't ya come out for a bit?" I sat on the edge of his desk, and watched him.   
"Moran I'm very busy. I have several clients that are very needy at the moment and its urgent that I- why am I explaining myself to you?" He glared up at me for a second and I straightened up. He only called me Moran when he was my boss.   
"I apologize sir. I'll go." I left, and closed the door with a soft click. It was fine that Jim was working. It was fine that Jim hadn't left his office in eighteen hours. It was fine that I would be alone again tonight. But it wasn't fine that Jim - of all freaking people - would forget the most important day of the entire freaking year. And it wasn't fine that I was expected to just grin and bear it. But he was my boss. I was his bulldog. It was to be expected. I slumped down on the couch and lit a cigarette. Normally Jim would scream at me to put it out, or dump the burning ashes on me, but today he was so freakin occupied... I shook my head and took out my phone. Sev would hang out with me. Severin is my twin brother, who is ironically in love with Jim's little brother Richard, who's a thespian. Jim and Rich were like alter egos. Sev and I were almost the same person. I punched in Rich's number, knowing that he was twice as likely to answer than if I called Severin.   
"Yes d-d-darling?" Rich answered in his singsong voice. Whereas Jim pretended to be the flirtatious singsong gay, Richard was like this all the time. Frilly and whatnot.   
"Hey Rich." I grumbled.   
"Oh Sebastian! H-how are you a-a-and my dear broth-er-er this day?" He asked. I almost rolled my eyes. Richard's stutter had started when he and Jim were kids, and had stayed despite speech therapy. It made Rich sound jumpy when he was being himself, but when he was acting it faded away.   
"Jim's been working."  
"Oh d-dear."   
"Yup."   
"How lo-ong since he left his office?"   
"Eighteen hours and-" I glanced at my watch. "Forty six minutes." Richard sighed. We were all used to Jim's work pattern, because at times Sev, Rich, and I had them too.   
"I sup-suppose you want t-to speak to Severin?"   
"Not really. I just got bored." I admitted. There was a hint of crackling and I knew he was passing off the phone. Little bastard.   
"Brother." Sev's voice grumbled.   
"Sev." There was silence. I could hear Richard say something in the background.   
"Rich says we're going out for Chinese. Wanna come?" I thought about it for a second.   
"Yeah, okay." I hung up and headed towards the bedroom. I stopped and glanced at the room. To be honest, decorating was a stupid idea. It had taken far to much time and Jim wouldn't even look at it. I groaned and slipped on some pants, thinking about cleaning it all up once I got home. I headed out the door and grabbed my keys, pausing in front of Jim's office, but only shaking my head and continuing out. I climbed into my Porsche still shaking my head. Jim would probably be furious if he knew I was taking out on of the gaudy cars, but screw Jim. He could be angry all he wanted. I pulled up to Sev and Rich's flat and locked the car before heading up.   
They lived on the sixth floor, and I took my anger out on the stairs on my way up, grinding my boots into each step. Music wafted from under the door, and I grinned. Beyonce, accompanied by a pitchy baritone and a spot on soprano. I opened the door slowly and caught Sev twirling Rich around the living room to the sound of 'best thing I never had'. I closed the door silently and watched them, chuckling under my breath. Rich noticed me halfway through a dip, and grinned.   
"Oh S-s-Sebastian! Wan-wanna d-dance?" He asked, swooping up and spinning again. Sev's face was red with embarrassment, but he spun Rich as if it wasn't.   
"Nah, I'm good. We goin?" I gestured to the door behind me.   
"Oh r-r-right! Sev, love, will you get m-my other tr-tra-trainers from t-th-the bedroom?" Severin nodded briefly and turned on his heel towards the bedroom. "Tha-nk-nk you dearest!" Rich sighed, and walked over to the couch, grabbing the heavy military grade leather jacket and draping it over his shoulders. It was almost comical, watching this tiny, flirtatious man that sounded like a coward, stand in front of me in a jacket probably 4 sizes too big for him.   
"Is that Sev's?" I ask, noticing the air force badge on the pocket.   
"Y-yes." He responds quietly, taking the shoes Sev has just delivered and pulling them on. "I'm r-ready." He announces, taking Sev's hand in his own. I head towards the car and I can hear them following. about one floor down I hear a faint pause before the footsteps continue. I get downstairs and unlock the car, walking around to climb in. I watch as Sev lifts Rich off his back and places him on the ground softly before opening the door for him. The back door, naturally.   
Rich brought out a side to my brother that I had no idea even existed. Severin used to be a ruthless, heartless, killer. A fighter jet pilot who fought in two wars, and was enslaved in Arabia for 6 years. He didn't smile, didn't laugh. His vocal cords had been permanently damaged from screaming while he was tortured, so his voice was deep, hoarse, sounded like it had been torn apart, and terrifying to most people. Sometimes Jim uses him to frighten clients. But when Sev met Rich, it was like a freaking magnet. No one touched Richard without his consent, not even Jim anymore. Severin Moran could be the single most terrifying man you've ever met if Rich was even slightly uncomfortable. Rich has him wrapped around his finger forwards and backwards. If Rich said jump, but didn't tell him to land, I'm pretty damn sure Sev would find a way to fly. Which is great, because Rich needs that.   
Richard was bullied his entire life. By his brother, by schoolmates, by his parents, by anyone. Mostly because he sounded weak, so people believed they could walk on him. And of course, because he let them. Now that he has Sev, he's sweeter, less timid. Jim's backed off a bit, and that has helped. Which led me back to Jim. James. What was I supposed to do?   
"Y-you pa-pa-"   
"You passed it." Sev grumbled, allowing Rich to be silent. Sometimes Rich's stammer would get stuck, and he wouldn't be able to speak. Unfortunately, that meant Sev spoke for him. Sev's voice didn't scare me, but it always made me uncomfortable when he spoke, like it was some kind of weapon to repel people. Rich thinks its bloody adorable.   
"Thank you." He whispered under his breath. Sev nodded at him, all of the muscles in his face loosening and making him looks sweeter, kinder.   
"'Dammit." I murmured, pulling a u-turn and swerving into the lot. Sev opened the door for Richard and held his hand as they walked in. Sometimes they were so romantic it made me want to puke.   
We sat at our normal table, and had the drinks brought to us without a word. This was one of those places, where no one questioned us because we were simply 'Mortiarity's'. Rich and Sev acted as Jim and I, while I was Sev.   
"Yes, we'll be taking our usual. For here." Rich said, morphing his voice to fit Jim's perfectly. My phone buzzed and I cussed, pulling it out under the table.   
Moran, where are you? - JM  
So now Jim was paying attention. Great. Wonderful. He wasn't going to take me leaving for Sev and Rich very lightly.   
"S-seb?" Rich interrupted my thoughts.  
"I might have to leave early boys." I explained as I typed out a response.   
I'm eating Chinese with Rich and Sev. Why? - Seb  
Just because I tell you to leave does not mean you have permission to leave my home without my consent. -JM   
I sighed. Great. So now he was pissed that I hadn't ASKED permission.  
I'm a grown man Jim. I asked if you wanted to do something before I left. - Seb  
"That's fine. If Jim needs you its better to just go." Severin read Rich's lips so he wouldn't have to trip over his words.   
"You guys want a ride home?" I offered, standing up. Rich grinned sheepishly at Sev and shook his head. Sev just sighed.   
"No. Rich wants a piggy back ride." He grumbled. I laughed once. What Rich wants, he gets. I nodded at them and headed towards the door with a small smile. My pocket vibrated.   
Moran, I'd be careful with that mouth of yours. - JM   
I grit my teeth. Stupid man. Stupid stupid stupid. How could I be SO stupid. Thinking he would actually care. I was three blocks away when my pocket vibrated again.  
I'm going back to work. We'll talk about this later. - JM   
I threw my phone out the car window and tail-fished into the garage. Who cared if I got scratch on the freaking car? Not me. I stomped upstairs and slammed each door as I went. I marched right to his office, rage boiling up in me. I shouldn't do this. I knew better. This man was my boss. A murderer. But at the moment, he was just my lover. A stupid man ho cared so much about his work.... I opened the door and sat down across from him briskly.   
"Boss."   
"Moran." There was silence. I glared at his perfectly groomed head as he stared contently at a computer screen.   
"You wanted to speak to me."   
"Not now Basher. I'm busy."   
"I have a possible client." I lied. He glanced up at me. "He wishes to give his case through me." Jim looked curious, and closed the laptop slowly.  
"A case? I'm a king, Basher, not a consultant." He almost looks irritated, and I nearly grimace when he calls me that. I hate that nickname. Basher. He only calls me Basher when he's in a mood.   
"He's on the verge of hiring, but wants to know if its a good enough reason." I say it like its a crime. He raises his eyebrows but gestures for me to start my story. Which I now realizes is the perfect way to get him back.  
"Go on." He encourages, glancing at his watch.   
"Alright, well this guys name is Chris, and him and his boyfriend were together for like, 4 years. And Chris kept hinting to this guy it was about time to get married." I pause to see if he's catching on, but he just looks mildly confused. "Now THIS year Chris had something great planned, and was pretty stoked. He was like, gonna ask him to marry him. But his boyfriend, totally blew it off. Forgot about their anniversary completely and told Chris he wanted nothing to disturb him, which apparently happens alot. Chris is wondering if he should just hack this guy." I waited.   
Jim looked serene. Like he'd just found the stupidest thing in the world.   
"Of course he should. Tell him I'll do it no charge and send over my finest man." He turned away without a second thought. "Oh, and tell him happy anniversary while you're there." He grinned to himself as he opened his computer. He was now expecting me to go kill this guy, that I had completely made up. I stood up and my pistol out of the holster. He glanced up at me with curious eyes as I pointed it at his forehead.   
"Okay Jim. Think that entire story through again." I demanded. He just stared at me with a blank stare.   
"Tiger put away the gun."  
"Boss you told me to kill the bastard. Orders are orders." I shrugged and fought the instinct to lower my arm. A sudden realization dawned in his eyes.   
"What's the date?"   
"The 27th of June." I snapped. He had really forgotten. Honestly and truly this day meant nothing to him. It made me furious.   
"Oh Tiger..." His voice broke. It made me angrier.   
"Don't pretend like this day means somethin' to you!" I yelled. Jim's chair flew back as he stood up, and I raised my gun with him.   
"Don't raise your voice at me Sebastian. And put the bloody gun down." I hesitated, but did as I was ordered.   
"I'm going out." I spun around and headed for the door. As soon as his hand touched my arm I swung around and threw my fist into his nose. He dropped to the ground, but tripped me easily. And somehow we were both on the ground, kicking, biting, hitting, screaming. I may have been bigger, and stronger, but Jim was trained in three different fighting styles, and fought dirty. He clawed, scratched and bit more than anything else. He finally stopped fighting, and I let him.I rolled onto my back, and he rolled on top of me, beating my chest with one fist. We were silent for a second, listening to each others breath. "Its our first fecking anniversary Jim. I didn't want it to be big. I just wanted a kiss or somethin." I grumbled, pressing my lips to the top of his head. I listened to him sigh.   
"I forgot Bass. I really forgot." He whimpered, pressing his face into my shirt. I sat up slowly, holding him against my chest.   
"Doesn't matter." I lied. I helped him stand up. "I wasn't really planning on doing anything." I shrugged. He glanced at me with his giant brown eyes.   
"Sebby-"  
"No, I'm serious. Go finish your work, we can do something in the morning."   
"Tiger." Jim's voice got sharper.   
"It was just the point of the thing." I said. We glared at each there for a second. "Jim, go finish your work. We'll celebrate tomorrow." I turned away and pulled a pack out of my pocket.   
"Sebastian Moran don't you dare light a cigarette in my home." He threatened, right as the flame hit the tip.   
"Oh calm down Jim. I'm going out anyway." I stomped towards the balcony and I hear Jim walk the other way. STUPID STUPID STUPID. I felt angry. So pissed that I would much rather sit on the balcony and rant to the world than I would just go face him. How could he forget? Really forget. Jim Moriarty. The man who ran the world. I sat on the edge of the wrought iron guardrail and smoked three or four cigarettes. I opened the pack to grab another when I heard the screen door open.   
"Seb?" Jim's voice was barely above a whisper. I glanced over my shoulder at the frail man standing in the door way. He'd changed out of his bloody westwood, and into one of my baggy t-shirts and boxers.   
"What'da want Jim." I grumbled, stuffing the pack back in my pocket.   
"The... the bedroom..." He fumbled for words and I felt the blood drain from my face. I'd forgotten about the bedroom. I hadn't remembered to clean up the rose petals, or the candles, or the automated fireplace on the TV. I hadn't taken the present off the bed, and I hadn't taken down the red, hand painted, cardboard sign that says 'Marry me?'. And now it was too late. Our fifth anniversary was not only forgotten, but also completely ruined. I put my face in my hands and tried to think of a way to explain. Make a joke? Ask him now? I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his face bury in my chest again.   
"I messed up." I admitted, pulling him up onto my lap.   
"No... no I did. I'm so sorry Tiger." He pressed his lips along my jawline and up to my ear. I picked him up and carried him into the house, placing him on one of the bar stools.   
"Alright, lets try this again." I mumbled, getting down on one knee. I had been hoping to be less traditional, but this would have to work. I was going to ask him today whether we were pointing guns at each other or not. "James Antonio Moriarty, the last five years we've been together, you have changed everything about me." His face transitioned from annoyed to shocked. I continued despite his silence. "You've saved my life more times than I can possibly count. And you'v given me the ability to do the same for you." I cleared my throat, and looked away... "Will you do the tremendous honor of becoming my husband, and letting me save you, for the rest of our years?" I looked up at him. I wasn't expecting Jim to cry. I wasn't. It wasn't my intentions. In fact, I don't believe I had ever seen him cry before that minute. But there he was, staring at me in disbelief, with crocodile tears rolling down his face. And it broke my heart.   
"Sebby...." He paused and tried to clear his throat. "I.. yes.. Yes." He nodded slowly. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding.   
"Its about damn time." I grumbled, pulling him into my arms.   
"I agree." he stuttered, rubbing his tears off onto my shirt. "Tell anyone-"  
"And you'll skin me. I know love, I know."


End file.
